PROJECTSUMMARY Binocularvisionisimportantformanyeverydayactivities,anditsdevelopmentreliesonthecouplingof accuratebinoculareyemovementswithstereoscopicfusion.However,thesemechanismsdonotdevelop properlyin2-5%ofthepopulation,whohavechronicimpairmentsintheformofstrabismusandamblyopia. Evaluatingandtreatingstrabismusisparticularlychallengingduetothelimitedavailabilityofautomated assessmentsorrehabilitationproceduresformovingeyesinmultiplepostures.Ascientificunderstandingof thesensoryandoculomotorimpairmentsinstrabismuswillinformclinicalassessmentandlaythefoundation fornewevidence-basedtherapies.Therefore,thegoalsofthisprojectaretotranslatelaboratory-basedeye trackingprocedurestotheclinicwheretheycanautomaticallyquantifythemagnitudeofstrabismusacross differentgazepostures,andthentorelatethesemeasurementstofunctionalimpairmentsinbinocularvision.A thirdgoalistousethesamemethodologicaltechniquestoexaminewhethersensoryandmotordeficitsin strabismuscanbemanipulatedusinganoveloculomotoradaptationprocedure. Aim1willdrawonbothwell-establishedclinicalassessmentmethodsandhigh-speedeyetrackingtoquantify themagnitudeandvariabilityofocularmisalignmentacrossdifferentgazeposturesinobserverswithand withoutstrabismus.Inaddition,patients?binocularvisualdeficitswillbemeasuredatthesameposturesto examinetherelationshipbetweenthemagnitudeofmisalignmentandbinocularvisualfunctionforagivengaze direction.Thisvariationisimportanttocapture,asithasbeenshownthatnormally-sightedobserverswithout strabismusexhibitocularmisalignment,andevenstereoblindness,atcertaingazedirections.Aim2willdraw onthetechniquesdevelopedinAim1toevaluatetheperceptualandmotoreffectsofdichopticoculomotor adaptation.Previousworkwithnormally-sightedobservershasshownthateyemovementamplitudescanbe adaptivelyrecalibratedinoppositedirectionsinthetwoeyes,buttheshort-termperceptualconsequencesof thisadaptationhavenotbeeninvestigatedineithernormally-sightedsubjectsorpatientswithstrabismus.The resultsofAim2willprovideinsightsintooculomotorplasticityinpatientswithstrabismus,akeystepin developingnon-invasivetherapies.